Gir's Adventure
by Fangirlofdoom21
Summary: Only Gir can save his master, after an accident cause by Zim he's been put up for execution and it's Gir's job to save him. Please Read and Review it means a lot.
1. Chapter 1

Gir's Adventure

By Fangirlofdoom21

I looked up, then down, then up again. Where am I? "Master?" I called out. "Master!?" I couldn't find him. I called out one last time, all I recieved was an echo. I decided to take a look around. It was dark, like I had my eyes closed, but I didn't. I saw a light switch and decided to walk over to it. I felt another glitch comming on. "POODLES" I hope that wasn't too loud. I hate the glitching. It makes me seem so stupid, but I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks I am. Master underestimates me, but I still need him and he still needs me, despite the fact he needed another servant. I need to find where out where I am. Suddenly, the lights came on, blindingly bright. I closed my eyes at the sudden adjustment.

"Hello Gir." I heard from an over head speaker. I opened my eyes and saw I was in a black room. I have to get out! Master could be in trouble!

"Where's Master? I demand pickles!" I yelled out. Great another glitch, right when I was supposed to be threataning.

"Relax, He's safe, for now. We need some answers and then we will let you go." The voice said.

"Hah, Yeah right! Not even he's gunna believe that!" I heard another voice say.

"Hey, shut up and get away! I'm in the middle of something!" The first voice said to the second. "Ahem, anyways, answers. NOW! Was the human Dib ever aware of Zim being an alien?" He asked.

"Sure, Big Headed Boy knew the whole time." I said, should I really be sharing this information? "But he no do anything." I added, why did they want to know this?

"And when he tried to expose him, did he ever mention his master plan, or any part of it before he tried it?" He asked me. Well, no, he didn't it was a huge shock. He tried to expose zim and was successful, showing that aliens exist, but now I just woke up and don't know what happened or where I am.

"No, he didn't say anything about it, till birthday, I mean when it happened." I said as I tried to recover from my glitch.

"Hmmm, I guess that's all for now, but I'll be back." He said as I heard a click of the speaker as it turned off. I need a way out soon. I looked around and saw a vent up at the top of the room, I have to escape!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I knew I had to think quick, or at least as quickly as I can. I tried to jump but couldn't make it. I used the little fuel I had in my rocket boosters and I grabbed on. I tried to rip off the vent cover and on the third try it broke off. I quickly crawled in. I hope Master's okay! I turned on my navigation system and saw the vent maze. There he was! "Master!" I said excitedly. I quickly mapped a way to get there and headed in the direction. It would be hard but I can find him, I tapped into the camera and saw Master tied to a chair and unconscious. I have to save him before something bad happens. I started to make the second turn till I saw something, or someone.

"Mimi?" I asked, "Why are you HAMSTERS!?" I said as I glitched again. "Here..." I corrected myself quietly, and looked down embarrassed of my sudden outburst. She's the prettiest SIR I've ever seen, but she thinks I'm an sad excuse for an assistant.

"I'm here to stop you. You're just a little piece of trash that I have to dispose of. It's your fault we're here, It's your fault we almost got exposed and it's your fault for all of this! I'm sorry Gir, I can't let you get to Zim, he has to pay for what he did and you can't change that! So, I assume you leave before I'm forced to get rid of you." She said angrily. I wanted to protest against her but I didn't want trouble.

"I have to...It's not Master's fault. He didn't know. Please let me PIZZA!.Um I mean...pass..." I corrected, once again embarrassed and mad at the timing.

"Listen, I know you want to help but you can't. I know you're not stupid, or maybe not completely, but if you want to do anything smart in you're pitiful existence you can just go back to your cell or turn back. Hell, you can even escape this if you want, but don't interfere." She said in a quieter and softer tone.

"What's going to happen?" I whispered with curiosity. Maybe he will just go to jail or maybe they'll forgive him!

She gave me a sad look, and put her hand on my shoulder. "Their going to execute him." I looked up at her. I couldn't believe what she was saying to me.

"No!" I started to feel tears well up in my eyes. "They can't...not his fault...mine..." I fell to the floor crying. There was a small silence of only my sobs, it's embarrassing to do this in front of Mimi but I couldn't help it.

"Go." She said to me and stepped out of the way. "Before I change my mind." I got up. I was ready to hug her forever! I got up, wiped the tears away.

"Thank you." I said as I turned and ran down the rest of the maze.


End file.
